Data communications in digital form are commonly used for distribution of data between computers and in telecommunications for the transmission of voice signals. Distributed computing systems have used Local Area Networks (LANs) but the requirement to provide wider networks has led to the need for reliable telecommunications networks which can support computer data as well as traditional voice traffic. Existing telephone networks have been designed to transmit voice traffic around the globe and such systems have been optimised for low band width with low latency between sender and receiver although the traffic is relatively insensitive to noise and data errors. Local area networks which have been used for computer communication have generally operated over relatively short distances but require high band width for computer data and in this case the data is not necessarily sensitive to latency but must avoid data errors or omissions. To mix the two communication requirements in a signal network, Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network systems have been proposed and in particular Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) systems have been proposed using small self-routing packets of digital signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved routing switches together with improved methods of switching data packets through a network of routing switches and is particularly applicable to ATM switches and systems.
Reference in this specification to a switch for bi-directional transmission of digital signals means a switch such that when two are connected together each may output a digital signal to the other. Switch 1 may act as a source of digital signals sent to switch 2 acting as a destination while switch 2 may act as a source of digital signals sent to switch 1 acting as a destination. The reference to source and destination may each be intermediate in an extended network of switches.